The Product of Their Love
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Clint and Natasha's lives through a baby and marriage. ((Clint x Natasha)) ((Rewrite)) ((Through Life, and Alive - Entry Two))
1. Prologue

**Merry Christmas!**

**This is my Clintasha story. Clint and Natasha's lives through a baby and marriage.**

**Copyright: Tumblr**

* * *

><p><em>"There are a lot of things the world doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff. There are a lot of things SHIELD doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff. There are even a lot of things Natasha Romanoff doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff.<em>

_This isn't about her past because I don't even know that part. Instead, these are the strictly confidential secrets I know about Natasha Romanoff._

_For starters, Natasha is a natural redhead._

_She likes the rain, but loves the fog._

_On foggy days, she'll just lie in bed till the fog moves away._

_She's got this spot on the back of her shoulder she loves when I rub it._

_She prefers candles scented like chai tea._

_She dances when nobody is looking (although I sneak a peek every now and then)._

_When she's feeling tired or down, she likes to lie down with me._

_And, when she sings old Russian songs, she knows I don't understand the words, but she knows I like to listen._

_But the one thing I didn't know about Natasha was that her one fear, is my longtime dream..."_

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the prologue...what do you think her one fear is?<strong>

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	2. 12:00, Tasha

Chapter One: 12:00, Tasha

From the corner of a building rooftop, Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye perches on the ledge scanning the situation below. AIM agents scurrying around with their weapons looking for the two master SHIELD assassins who dare go against them (him being one of the two). His eyes squint as he looks far out into the distance. Ah, there she is. Her red curls bouncing around as she kicks over the men in the bright yellow hazmat suits. He admires the way she glides through the air as her leg shoots up kicking another one over.

That's his girl, Agent Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow.

This woman is known as the agent with fire in her eyes, a kiss on the lips and a vulnerable side she keeps it well hidden. It took him a while to win her over (or as the others say, chip through her icy exterior) and now, she still won't admit it, but they love each other.

Clint slowly pulls out an arrow and places it in his bow. He pulls back the string and has his eyes set on his target.

"12:00, Tasha." He says into his earpiece as he lets the arrow fly.

Deeper into the battlefield, Natasha's guns run out of bullets upon hearing Clint's warning. She doesn't even move her head; but allows the arrow to skin her shoulder going through the head of the man behind her. She looks at the rooftop where her archer was with the sun in her way. The corner of her mouth raises a bit as she hides behind a boulder for cover.

"I can handle myself." Natasha tells him through her earpiece as she reloads.

"Don't be stupid." He replies. "I've watched you this whole time and counted the number of bullets you've fired."

"You're supposed to be on this mission too!"

"I have two eyes and I prefer to keep both of them on you."

She rolls her eyes as she rises from the boulder and begins shooting non-stop. Clint shimmies down from his rooftop corner and begins fighting along the redheads side. He shoots his arrows non-stop.

Eventually, their backs touch and they're right beside each other. A smile creeps on Clint's face and he could feel Natasha's somewhat smile on her face.

"Just like the good old days." He mutters.

"You're an idiot." Natasha says with an eye roll.

"I love you too."

About what was mentioned earlier about Natasha's vulnerable side she keeps well hidden, love is also what she keeps well hidden. Clint knows that she loves him although she's never said those specific three words. The three words she says instead are, "you're an idiot." Clint usually smiles when she says that, this being another one of those times. For the years they've been together, he's been trying to get her to say it. Even when they we're both hammered. He said some really stupid things but she somehow still acted sober.

As the two assassins we're back to back, the shooting became easier. They shoot from every angle they possible could. The one downfall of this strategy was the crowd forming around them. Soon, they we're outnumbered.

"Got a plan, Barton?" Natasha asks.

Clint laughs. "Of course I do."

He pulls a special small pole shaped grenade from his bow and stabbed it into the ground. It begins flashing and Clint knocks over Natasha. A split second later, the special grenade shoots out a massive energy shock wave knocking the life out of the AIM agents.

The two assassins waited a few seconds before slowly rising from the ground. They look around at the quiet, tranquil scene around them where they we're one exchanging shots. Clint looks at Natasha and playfully throws an arm around her. She glares at him but just leaves it.

"We did good." Clint tells her.

"For once, I agree with you." Natasha replies. "Next time, you should keep your eyes on your target."

"No thank you." Clint says.

"Well, at least try to take the mission seriously."

"I tried that once, wasn't fun. I swear Nat, I can take a mission however way I want and still have fun."

"You know what?" She asks him. "Whatever get the mission completed."

Natasha smiles at him. Clint tries to give her a kiss but she flakes him off. Not only has Clint been trying to get Natasha to say those specific three words, he's also been trying to get some PDA out of her. He knows that she's a good kisser.

"You can keep trying, Clint Barton." She says walking ahead of him to where the SHIELD quinjet is assigned to pick them up. She looks back at him and smiles. "You can never surprise me."

"How about you surprise me, Natasha Romanoff?" He asks her. She continues to face him and Clint sees something in the background.

Everything happens so quickly.

Clint pulls out his bow and an arrow. He places the arrow in the bow and shoots just as Natasha turns around. She sees the man who Clint's aiming at and the knifes he whips at them. Natasha runs back to Clint hoping she'd run faster than the knife. She knocks over Clint and she's on top of him. Clint peers over and sees the man on the ground with an arrow in him.

He looks up at Natasha who seems to be staring at nothing.

"Nat?" He questions. "Tasha?"

He softly places a hand on her arm and he feels her shaking. Her breathing is a little heightened and her skin goes even paler than before. Natasha looks at him and puts her hand to her back. When her hand returns, there's a bloody knife in it. Clint's eyes open in horror as he takes Natasha in his arms and begins to carry her, running.

"Tasha, you're going to be okay." He tells her. "You've survived way worse, before."

She remains speechless and limp in his arms.

"SHIELD," he calls into his earpiece, "this is Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff is down. Send medics. Repeat: Agent Romanoff is down. Send medics."

* * *

><p><strong>At least now, you know the standards of their relationship. <strong>

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	3. The Impossible is Possible

**Hello 2k15!**

**Note: I don't know any bull about medical stuff so forgive me...**

**Recap: Clint and Natasha were on a mission where Natasha ended up with a knife in her back**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: The <span>Impossible is Possible

Clint runs by Natasha's gurney as the SHIELD doctors scream her current state to each other. He'd be lying if he said that he understood everything they said, but he understood the basic parts: she's lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay. Once he reached the limit where he's allowed to reach, he watches as the many doctors begin healing her. He knows that she's in good hands. SHIELD has the best of the best.

He walks into the nearest maintenance closet and closes the door behind him. He opens one of the drawers and rips out more than enough needed to wipe Natasha's blood from his hands. When he's done, he scrunches them up and chucks it in the garbage.

Clint exits the closet, closes the door and slinks down to the floor. He looks up and sees Director Fury peering above him, with his usual 'what is the matter with you?' scowl (the one that shows no concern whatsoever). Clint just stares at him, not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"Agent Romanoff is going to be alright." Director Fury tells him. "You know that."

"Of course I do." Clint replies.

"Then stop worrying. Sometimes these things happen for the best."

"Getting stabbed in the back happens for the best? And I mean that literally, not metaphorically."

Nick rolls his only good eye. "You know what I mean, Barton. Now, you have a debriefing to complete on behalf of you and Agent Romanoff since I know you also complete the mission from her point of view."

Clint sighs. "Of course you do."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hours later, Natasha stirs awake. Her back aches a bit but it feels like something she can easily walk off. Plus, she's been through way worse before. And it'll scar. Great. It can match the others. According to Clint, her mosaic of scars looks like a painting with deep meaning. She laughed and called him an idiot.

Natasha turns her head slightly and sees one of the SHIELD nurses. The nurse notices her and smiles brightly.

"Hi." She starts. "You were out for a couple of hours but everything seems to be good. You can leave soon if that's what you wish."

"Where's Agent Barton?" Natasha asks.

The nurse smiles since Clint is the first thing she asks about.

"Still in debriefing. He has to do his and yours." She replies handing Natasha her own medical report. She points at a diagram and Natasha looks back at her for an explanation. "Now, none of your vital organs were affected but you did lose a lot of blood. On the bright side, we we're able to give you some more and give you stitches over your wound. It'll hurt for a few days but knowing everything else you've been through, you probably won't feel it."

Natasha nods her head.

"And," the nurse continues, "Agent Romanoff, you're an intelligent agent, so I just have to ask this. Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Natasha's eyes widen so wide that they could possibly burst her stitches wide open.

"Pregnant?" She repeats. "No, I'm not pregnant. I can't be. It's impossible."

"I ran the tests multiple times and you are. 3 weeks. Turns out the impossible is possible."

Natasha goes pale again and lies back in her bed. She can't be pregnant. She just can't. And the baby is Clint's. Natasha doesn't want children but she knows how much Clint loves them. Back then when he was performing in the circus, he loved the smiles and happiness from the children in the audience thus, him wanting his own.

When she tells him, he's going to be thrilled. And she won't. But Natasha won't let him down. She'll put on a happy face for him.

"Great..." She mutters lying to herself. The woman who never wanted a baby is the one who's going to have one. How ironic. Even more ironic given her occupation and Clint's. Ah, the two master assassins expecting a baby.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Natasha walks out of the hospital, brushing past the SHIELD agents. Her head floods with thoughts and an infinite amount of questions. She quietly mutters to herself in Russian so nobody she passes would understand what she's saying. She enters the elevator and once the door shuts, she doesn't press a button to go to a designated floor.

Natasha just leaves it.

She leans against the wall and slinks down zoning out from reality.

"I can't be..." She says to herself. "No. I can't. It's not possible. How the hell can I be pregnant?"

She looks down at her stomach, which will carry a baby. A baby that's supposed to be half hers and half Clint's.

She moans again.

"What are you doing?" She asks the baby even though she knows that he or she can't hear yet. "Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...Natasha ain't happy that she's expecting. I am. But my opinion doesn't matter. <strong>

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	4. Our First Child

**Teehee...precious Natasha is pregnant but she doesn't want the baby. Although she knows that Clint does. **

**Copyright: Cause of Death**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Our First Child<span>

Natasha stumbles into the apartment she shares with Clint. Her steps wobble as she calls out to see if Clint is home. Her voice was cracking but thankfully he's not. She takes a breath of relief as she wanders into their bedroom. She glances at their bed and puts a hand over her stomach. The baby was made there. Natasha shakes her head clearing her thoughts of the baby as she takes off her clothes and changes into her skinny jeans (which she's lucky still fit), her black lace top, her leather jacket and boots.

"Okay..." She mutters to herself. "I will just come out and say it. He won't be mad. I'll be happy for him. I won't show him any other emotion. This is his baby and I will support him."

She looks at herself in the mirror and sees the face of an assassin, not a mother. Natasha grimaces at the image and grabs her purse. She steps out of their apartment and heads to where she knows Clint Barton will be.

The bar.

Whenever Clint's in the infirmary after a mission, she's always at the bar burning away her sentiments with alcohol. Clint does the same to her minus the burning of his feelings.

Natasha walks into the grimy bar and ignore all the eyes that turn towards her. She strides towards the man hunched over with no glasses in front of him. Huh, not a drink, and he's probably been sitting here for a while. That shocks her.

"Yo Bartender," Natasha calls in a think, playful Russian accent, "I'd like to buy this man a drink."

Clint turns around and the sight of Natasha lights him right up. He grabs her in a hug and she's loving his warmth and embrace. He kisses her cheek and just holds her.

"Hey," he says, "actually bartender, I owe her a drink."

She smiles at him. Natasha loves seeing the glee in his face when he does little actions like this.

"Actually," she says in a whisper crouching onto his shoulder, "I'm not drinking tonight."

He looks back at her. "And why's that?"

Natasha's hand slides down Clint's arm and her fingers lace with his. She drags him to the exit. Clint and Natasha step out into the warm air of the night. It smells of street food like bacon-wrapped hot dogs and Indian tacos. They both inhale and exhale the scents that describe their home.

Clint pauses, turning towards Natasha and cocking an eyebrow. He stares at how she looks at the city. Her eyes filled with wonder and a smile so bright it can light up the night sky.

"Come on Tasha," he says nudging her a bit, "I'm buying you a drink. You got me one when I came out of the infirmary, but now you did. It's been a tradition."

"I told you, I'm not drinking." She replies to his stubbornness.

"Why? Afraid the alcohol will burn through your stitches?"

Natasha wants to be mad at him so bad but she just smiles. She has good news to tell him. Natasha grabs his hand once again and guides it towards her body. She presses his palm to her abdomen and smiles up at him, radiant.

"Figured it out yet, Hawkeye?"

Clint looks at her speechless. His heart stops and his breathing pattern becomes choppy.

"Oh!" He exclaims. "Oh my god...oh my god! Holy - when - how -"

Natasha glares at him disgracefully. "Seriously? How? You need me to explain the 'how' to you?" Her shame in him turns into a laugh. She can understand his shock. Natasha prefers his reaction to the baby over hers by a landslide.

"I just - " he continues to stutter. " - holy shit."

"Use your words Clint." Natasha orders.

There are no words. Not one word in any language out there can describe the way Clint feels. He's never been this happy before in his life. He wants to scream for all the universe to hear. Clint pulls Natasha into his embrace once again and kisses her deeply. The kiss shocks her and he feels that. He knows that Natasha is against this type of PDA. But he doesn't care. They're having a baby. She's going to be the mother and he's going to be the father. She eases into their kiss and looks at him perplexed when they part.

"Things will never be the same, will they?" Natasha asks him touching his cheek with her thumb. She's asking that about the kiss but not only that. About the baby too. Things will never be the same for the better and for the worse.

"This is crazy." Clint replies still over the moon over the fact that he's having a baby.

"Yeah, it really is."

"Our first child."

Natasha says that and her brain goes into another relay of thoughts. She said first. That implies that they're going to have more. She knows that Clint would want more. The man has always wanted children. Natasha knows that Clint has always dreamed about the classic American white-picket fence family with the husband and wife sitting on the porch of their plain house with their kids playing on the front lawn with a dog.

Natasha still has doubts whether this baby will survive the pregnancy. She's scared; and she's never felt this before...

* * *

><p><strong>Remember in the prologue when it said that Natasha has one fear? Ha!<strong>

**Anyways guys, I'm kind of tied up with this thing called reality and I'm going to be taking a short break from just because I have exams to study for. Fellow students will understand. I'll be back soon. You haven't seen the last of me. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite! **


	5. Ideas In The Works

**Holy shit. It's been about a month since the last update.**

**Anyways...IM BACK!**

**Recap: After a mission with Clint, Natasha gets hospitalized realizing that she's pregnant with his child. A child that she doesn't seem so excited to have, but she'll put on a smile for Clint.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Ideas In The Works<span>

Clint and Natasha rock back through the door of their apartment after their night on the town. Alcohol free. Clint has his arms around her shoulders and their fingers are locked. Clint turns on the light but Natasha gives him a devilish smirk and shuts the light back off. He feels her push him against the closed door and places her hands on his shoulders seductively. He chuckles a little as he places his hands on her hips.

"Tasha..." Clint mutters as he pulls her head close. "You just told me we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah," she replies softly placing her fingers through his shaggy hair, "but I figured why not since we won't be able to this for a while."

"Oh boy." He says excitedly as he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist excitedly.

Then there's a thump from upstairs. Natasha turns on the light and the two assassins look up. Their neighbors we're always nice people. They always get along. They're even so close that they come knocking for a teaspoon of sugar or anything else they need. Also, they all have one mutual hate: their landlord. The only who lives upstairs, their landlord. The noises from up there we're never because of them, they don't know what happens up there, but they we're never curious enough to ask.

"This area's dangerous." Clint states putting Natasha back on her feet. "That man upstairs is dangerous."

"That's never stopped you before." Natasha replies.

"Yeah, but, I think we need to move."

"Move? Move where? To another apartment? Or are you thinking of buying a house?"

He looks at her. "I'm not raising a child in this circus."

He walks off. Natasha smirks.

"That's funny considering you we're raised in a circus." Natasha says. Clint turns around and gives her a glare. He knows she's kidding. "And look how wonderful you turned out."

"So, you want to raise our child here?"

Natasha tries to hide her tremors from the way he said 'our child'. She's still hesitant about the idea of having a child, but Clint is a hundred percent okay with it. For him, she's supportive.

"Why not?" Natasha asks rhetorically. "Sure, the landlord is a complete мудак. But the neighbors are the nicest people around. Even I'm saying that and I would never call people nice."

"Natasha - "

"Besides, Clint, apartments in safer areas or houses are expensive and we don't have wads of cash at our reach like Stark. We can barely pay this rent as it is."

"There are advantages of owning a house. We would never have to think about rent again, we can finally have a backyard our child can play in, it's bigger, and nicer. And don't worry about the rent, I have cash locked up somewhere."

She glances at him and gives him a small laugh.

"If you're talking about the cash you think is in your sock drawer, believe me любимый, you only have about 15 cents."

He watches her walk off.

Oh how excited Clint is. His dream of having a child is coming true. Sure, he's an assassin. The last person you'd expect to be lusting for a kid, but he wants one badly. He grew up in a circus and always adored seeing the smiles from the faces of the children in the audience. Natasha knows that. And he's surprised that Natasha is alright with this.

He wants to have the best future possible for this baby. Living in the ghetto apartment was not his pictured home for a family.

"Don't worry Tasha." He says. "I have some ideas in the works."

"Clint, you know that you signed a lease for this unit." She tells him. Clint freezes on the spot and mutters some curse words to himself. He forgot about that. "According to that lease, we're stuck here for another three years. So, if you can find a way to convince that bastard upstairs to get us out of it, then yes, we can move out."

Clint looks at her. To win her on his side involved doing the most challenging mission. But like all his other missions from the past, he always completes them.

"Ah, hell..." He whispers to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah...oh how I loved writing this. You will see more about Clint and Natasha's apartment in the chapters to come. Believe me, I have ideas.<strong>

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	6. Our Secret

**So, uh, funny story. This was meant to be published earlier but I was fucking stupid and deleted it. Fuck.**

**Note: This is a scene from my other story, A Stark Normal Life**

**Note: Pairings: Clint x Natasha (duh), Tony x Pepper, Steve x Modern!Peggy, Thor x Jane and Bruce x Betty**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Our Secret<span>

Clint and Natasha stood in the middle of the airport bored out of their minds. Tony called them to get over there since he had a plan to propose to Pepper when she returns from her business trip. Everyone else is here. Also currently bored. Steve and Peggy, Thor and Jane, Bruce and Betty, and a panicking Tony Stark fumbling with Bristol boards and markers which nobody had a clue about. He says that he picked it up from some school shop while he was driving here.

Natasha mutters some words in Russian to Clint and he laughs a little. She's a month pregnant at this point and they have yet to tell the others about their surprise.

After Steve's failed attempt to calm Tony down with his peaceful, Natasha decides to joke around with the billionaire.

"You said that Pepper might just get back on the plane instead of marrying you." She teases with a small laugh.

"How do you plan on proposing?" Clint questions taking a glance at the school supplies.

Natasha leans into Clint's shoulder and whispers more words in a multitude of languages. Clint doesn't understand a words of what she's saying, or what language it's in, and she knows that. He just loves the way the words fluently spill out and how precise they sound. They we're so distracted that they didn't even notice that Tony was not that flustered anymore and that he changed the topic.

"Seriously," Tony says specifically to the men, "when are you men going to make your move? I say that you should do it soon. You know, so we can all get married at the same time and then all have kids at the same time. Then they can grow up and be friends."

Clint and Natasha look at each other alarmed.

_'You told Stark!?' _They exclaim silently by tightening their eyes. They often talk like this while on missions especially when undercover and in pursuit. They've known each other long enough to recognize even the smallest facial expression.

_'Nat, I didn't tell anyone. Let alone Stark!' _He tells her by biting both his lips.

_'Why would I tell that ass any of my secrets?' _She says by raising her eyebrows as high as possible.

_'Then what the hell are we doing?' _He widens his eyes.

_'I honestly don't know.' _She closes her lips. _'Sorry, just act surprised and awkward.'_

They both avoid any other eye contact with each other and just look at the ground. They both look at Bruce and Betty who we're both very intelligent scientist blinking away in confusion. Clint glances at Peggy who's asking Steve about having kids and he's blushing redder than Natasha's curls. Then he takes a look at Thor and Jane. Thor was fine with it and Jane was processing the word baby in her scientist brain. Natasha sees them from a different point of view. He gets that Bruce and Betty have never put a baby in thoughts. Then with Steve and Peggy, Natasha puts herself in Steve's place where Clint is Peggy. Although Natasha can handle the sex talk unlike the super soldier and Clint wants kids like Peggy seems. Natasha also relates with Jane who seems petrified.

Clint's excited. Natasha's scared. That's they way it is. In any pairing, one person will be over the moon for a child and the other one will be under the covers hiding.

"Are you ready to bear children?" Thor questions Tony.

Tony thinks over his answer. "Well, I can honestly say that I am very well prepared to make one. Raising one will be a different story. I'll give luck to Pepper since if we ever decide to have a kid, she'll have to basically put up with two of me."

"Yeah," Natasha says, "and we can't even do that."

"I love you too, Natasha."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Yeah," Clint adds, "shut up, Tony." Natasha lightly elbows his ribs.

"Well, geez." Tony says, "assassins being so protective over each other. You as parents will be amazing."

Natasha and Clint look at each other again and begin their silent communication.

_'I swear he's onto us.'_ Natasha cocks an eyebrow.

_'We have more secrets combined than he has dollars.' _Clint smirks wildly. _'You worry too much.'_

She rolls her eyes and looks back at the ground.

Clint throws his arm around Tony's shoulders and parades him off somewhere else. He looks back at Natasha and winks. The corner of her mouth rises.

"Why are we even talking about kids?" Clint questions changing the topic for Natasha's sake. "None of us are even freaking married, engaged even. You alone are struggling with the proposal."

"I am not!" Tony argues.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After waiting, Pepper Potts walked into the airport and was brought to tears at the sight of Tony's proposal. Each man with a Bristol board in his hands each with one word of the fragment, "Virginia Potts, Will You Marry," and then Tony's which said, "Me". She runs into his arms and jumps. He hold her steady as they embrace each others presence. Their friends in the back throw their arms around each other and watch in glee.

"She said yes!" Tony exclaims.

They all cheer. Clint wonders if he's going to ask Natasha to marry him and how. Natasha wonders if Clint is ever going to ask for her hand in marriage. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen? Clint and Natasha are keeping their baby a secret so far.<strong>

**I had an authors note in mind, but now my mind is blank. Fuck.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	7. Party At Stark Towers

**GUYS LETS CELEBRATE I PASSED MY EXAMS! SURE MY MARKS WERE SHIT BUT LETS CELEBRATE WITH SOME CLINTASHA**

**Again, another snippet from A Stark Normal Life as I listen to music from a fictional OTP's wedding. *cough* River and The Doctor *cough***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Party at Stark Towers<span>

Natasha stands in front of her full-length mirror admiring herself in the short black dress she put on while it still fits. Her seven-week-old baby bump is still hidden and she knows that when she's smoothening out the wrinkles. Natasha tries to imagine herself with a full baby bump, before realizing that she can't do so. She's going to have to wait.

"Is today going to be the day?" Clint asks as he steps out of the bathroom in a dark purple button-up top and black jeans. He looks at Natasha and smirks. "Don't you look lovely."

She stares at him. "The day for what?"

"That we tell all our friends about our secret."

He wraps his arms around her and they look at themselves in the mirror.

"Which secret?" She jokes. He laughs and kisses her bare shoulder. "Yes, Clint, I think it's time. Everyone else is going to be revealing their news today so why not?"

"Everyone else has news?" Clint questions.

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Please tell me you're not behind on this. But I'll catch you up. Tony and Pepper are engaged, everyone in the world knows that. Bruce and Betty and Thor and Jane are newly engaged. Steve asked Peggy to marry him but she replied, 'maybe'. I'm not so sure what happened to them after that."

"Ouch." Clint states. "Must suck for him to be left there hanging."

"She must have a reason. It's only been three months for them."

"How do you know this?"

"I know everything."

Clint smirks before thinking about something else on his mind. "Would you have a reason if you said 'no' or 'maybe' to me if I ask?"

Natasha turns around and looks at him carefully. She quickly studies whether this man is going to ask for her hand in marriage. She can't find anything certain, but for now, no question in the air.

"Honestly," Natasha starts, "I'm going to have a hell of a time finding one."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Stark Towers_

"Steve," Tony starts, "your lady told you to ask her again. Can't you take a hint?"

Steve looks at the man and playfully shrugs his shoulders taking a drink.

"I did." Steve replies.

"Peggy," Pepper starts from the lady side of the party, "you told Steve to ask you again. Can't the man take a hint?"

"He actually did." Peggy replies showing off her ring.

And the other ladies, minus Natasha, show their different engagement rings. Natasha's glad for a moment since the attention is diverted away from her. She's still picking the right words to use to formulate her pregnancy announcement.

"So," Tony continues from the man side at the bar, "Clint, how does Natasha take her drink?"

"Oh," Clint starts shifting his position on the bar stool, "she's not drinking tonight."

"Why? Natasha always has a drink. Unless - "

"Figure it out yet?" Clint questions just like how Natasha revealed to him that she was pregnant. All their jaws drop to the ground.

"Natasha?" Pepper questions poking her arm like a teenage girl would to annoy others. "I don't see a ring on that finger."

"Yeah," Natasha sighs placing a subtle hand on her stomach, "we have something else as, what you would say, 'a representation of our love'."

Natasha shines a bright smile as the women's eyes nearly bulge out of their heads.

Natasha looks over at the men and Clint looks over at the women, both taking a note of each genders reaction. They make eye contact with each other and smile. Natasha makes it over to Clint who takes a swig of the drink that was supposed to be hers.

"I thought they'd be more surprised." Natasha whispers to Clint.

"So did I." Clint replies.

"You're expecting?!" Jane exclaims.

"Tis great news." Thor says slapping Clint's shoulder as lightly as he could.

"That's better." Clint says smiling.

"Why do you think we we're so alarmed at the airport? We thought Tony was onto us."

"Yeah, it's only been seven weeks." Clint says placing a hand on her stomach. "Seven lovely - "

"Stressful." Natasha adds. Clint stares at her.

" - weeks."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When Clint and Natasha arrive home, Natasha throws her heels in her closet, removes her dress and puts on one of Clint's old, baggy t-shirt. She prefers wearing them since they're much more comfortable and her normal pajamas are a bit tighter around the hips now. She glances at the rest of her closet and sighs.

"Clint." She calls. "I'm going to have to change my whole wardrobe for the timebeing."

"Why?" He questions as he walks into their room. He starts to unbutton his shirt.

"I have to buy maternity clothes. A bunch of them."

"Sure. But I can't go with you."

"Why not?" She questions. She cocks one of her hips forwards looking at him expectant.

"I made a promise to you about something and I'll be busy dealing with it. Is that alright?"

"Sure." She replies flatly.

"Good."

"Good." She studies his face again. "What are you planning?"

"Stuff." He replies studying her. "How much are you buying?"

"A lot. I have to."

"How long will you be gone?" He asks her sparking her curiousity.

"How long will _you_ be gone?" She asks him making him rethink his options.

He smirks at her as he gets into bed. "I guess we'll find out."

"Yes," Natasha says turning off the lights, "I guess we will."

* * *

><p><strong>I know what I'm doing. I actually have a plan for this story. <strong>

**Please be curious on what Clint is doing...It's not what you think it is.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio! Yes, I got wattpad.**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	8. Parental Roadblock

**Now you're all curious to see what Clint has planned...some of you left guesses. And you're right, some of you.**

**Copyright: hawkeye - my life as a weapon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Parental Roadblock<span>

Clint walks back to his apartment in rhythm whistling with joy. He sways back and forth in his steps wanting to scream for happiness. He had set a goal and had accomplished it in ninety simple minutes. Today is his day and nothing can change his mind. Well, until he reaches his apartment and sees his cruel landlord standing outside with one of his sweet neighbors: the mother, Jessica, holding her baby in her arms and has a toddler wrapped around one of her legs. Clint smiles at the sight of a family but refocuses on their unknown screaming at each other.

"Hey," Clint says getting in the middle of their squabble, "what's happening here?"

The landlord looks at Clint, and then back at Jessica and her kids.

"Back off," he threatens the family, "or I'll kill you."

"Mama!" The toddler screams as he buries himself in his mothers leg.

"Uh," Clint says getting in the middle of their squabble. Again. "Just going to say this out loud, but it's not cool to yell death threats at a mother in front of her children. Come on, man."

"This doesn't concern you, Barton." The landlord says. Clint stares at him.

"He's kicking us out, Clint." Jessica tells him. Clint raises his eyebrows, now intrigued in the debate between them.

"She refuses to pay the new rent and now she has to be gone!" The landlord argues. Clint's shocked at the sound of 'new rent' since him and Natasha could barely live through the old rent'. He would refuse to pay this price as well.

"You doubled our rent!" Jessica yells.

The landlord hands Clint the sheets of paper that make up the lease.

"That's the lease she signed." He tells him.

"Hang on, hang on," Clint says taking the lease from him, "let me read this. Just stop yelling for a moment."

Clint scans through every word of the lease. It's the same one Clint and Natasha signed when they moved in for the next three years. He doesn't remember what made them sign it. He tries to look for a loophole like any other lawyer would, but he couldn't find anything.

"You see?" The landlord asks. Clint gives him back the lease, disgracefully.

"Can he really do this Clint?" Jessica questions looking at him deeply as she shifts the position of the baby in her arms. Clint feels so guilty for saying this since like him and Natasha, she has trouble making up the rent. Let alone support her children. "Can he just decide to double our rent when he wants? It's not fair."

Clint shrugs his shoulders. "He owns the building, Jessica, I think he can."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Clint enters his unit and sees Natasha and Jane with a bunch of shopping bags. His eyes widen as he attempts to get back out the door. Anything to avoid giving his opinion on shirts, pants, dresses, shoes and everything.

"Stay." Natasha orders even though she didn't have turn around and look at him.

He makes his way inside and takes a peek in one of the bags.

"I see you did enough shopping for the next seven months." He states kissing her on the cheek. He continues to peek through the bags. "Hello Jane."

"Hi Clint." She replies brightly. "Lucky you didn't have to get dragged shopping."

"Excuse me?" Natasha questions. Jane gives her a full smile. "I had a great time."

"You know me, I hate shopping."

"Same." Clint agrees taking out the contents of one bag. He pulls out various tubs of ice cream. He looks at the two ladies with curiosity.

"Pregnancy cravings." Jane clarifies. "There's rocky road, mint chocolate chip, Neapolitan and some others."

"Eat it, and I will kill you." Natasha threatens in a joking way.

"Anyways," Jane says, "I better get going. See you both around."

She heads on over to the door.

"Oh!" Clint says. "Be careful. Our landlord is in a shitty mood."

Natasha whines. "Why this time?"

"He doubled our rent."

"What the hell?!" Natasha exclaims. "That little shit knows that everyone in the building can barely afford it."

Jane makes her way back in. "That's terrible. Especially with a baby on the way. Let any of us know if you need anything. Don't be quiet about it."

"Thank you." Clint and Natasha say and she leaves.

Clint and Natasha look at each other, lost for words.

"What are we going to do now?" Natasha asks him.

"I told you, I'll take care of it." He replies wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you worry. Pregnancy and parenthood is full of all these kinds of roadblocks. And why would we be given these roadblocks if that bigger force out there knew we couldn't handle it?"

"I guess."

"Now, don't stress and trust me. I have an idea."

"Do you really?"

"No."

She walks off laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice cream because Scarlett Johansson was caught eating ice cream while she was pregnant so why not? And of course Clint's going to deal with the housing problem. He's got this.<strong>

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	9. Clint's Master Plan

**Well shit. It's been about two weeks since my last update.**

**Copyright: hawkeye - my life as a weapon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Clint's Master Plan<span>

There was, and still is, a strong sentiment in the air as Clint and Natasha attended the weddings of Bruce and Betty and Tony and Pepper. Both so simple yet so elegant. Steve and Peggy also tied the knot, mysteriously. Nobody knows about their wedding and they're not opening their mouths. Also, Pepper revealed that she was four months pregnant. Natasha was shocked that Pepper is ahead of her.

Clint could think about marriage, but he has to think about living arrangements first and then the baby. That's what he promised to Natasha and he has his master plan that's about to roll into action.

Clint leans against the doorframe and knocks until the door opens. His landlord opens the door and scowls at the archer. Clint smiles brightly.

"Can I come in?" Clint asks him.

"No." The landlord replies.

"Too bad. Wasn't really a question." Clint replies pushing the other man aside and walking into the crummy unit. He looks around in disgust and throws his faded blue duffel bag on top of some magazines on a table. "This place is filthy, you know that? Well, you'd have to be blind if you didn't. If I lived here, I would never pay the new rent or even a measly old dime."

The landlord takes a few slow steps towards Clint. He looks at the duffel bag and so does Clint.

"What's in the bag?" He asks him.

"Open it and find out." Clint replies.

The landlord unzips the bag skeptically, but his eyes widen at the contents. He pulls out a sample and flaps the fresh sheets in his face absorbing the scent of fresh, new, dollar bills. The bag is full of them. The landlord looks at Clint who's still wearing the same grin on his face.

"This is a lot of money." The landlord tells him. "Does Natasha know you're doing this?"

"That, is all the money Natasha and I have." Clint replies honestly. "Every damn dollar. Even the couple of cents from my sock drawer. And no, Natasha doesn't know about this because she doesn't have to at the moment. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"This is unlike you."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture. This is enough money to buy the building but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to pay the rent for everybody in the building."

The landlord laughs. "What are you? Their fairy godmother? This is a lot of money."

Clint doesn't react. "It should cover the mark-up for everyone in the building. All cash. Tax-free."

"What kind of Avenger does this? I broke no laws. I'm allowed to raise the rent. It's tough luck for you, Natasha, and your tenant friends, but I know my rights."

"Hold that thought, you bastard." Clint says seriously. "You asked about The Avengers. You want to know the best part of being an Avenger? It's not the parties at Stark Towers, or the free travelling because of missions, not even the free health-care. It's having Captain America around all the time. He just - he brings out the absolute best in people. You want to be good when he's around. You just do. But look around real quick."

Even Clint looks around the room to emphasize his point.

"Because right now," Clint continues, "Captain America isn't here. I'm going to buy this building from you and pay all the rent everyone owes you. Then you can leave and find another place to live. That's it. I'm an Avenger and I'm protecting my people. The end."

Clint walks out of the landlords unit, shuffling his steps. He doesn't even look back as he closes the door behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"You did what?!" Natasha screams as loud as she possibly could. He didn't think this part through.

"I took out all the money we had hidden and paid everyone's rent." He replies proudly. "And might have bought the building. I'm the new landlord, I think?"

"Clinton Francis Barton!" She screams again. He backs away scared that she used his full name as if she was his mother. "You can't just do things like that without my permission!"

"Excuse me," he defends, "I used my money wisely."

"Our money."

"Same thing."

"Clint, so god help me - "

"Natasha, you wanted to be convinced to move out and buy a real house. Look at what I just did. I got all our money, took care of every neighbors needs, and most importantly, broke our lease. I tied up all the loose ends here so we could move on easily. What more could I possibly do for you?"

She looks at him compassionately. "Now, we have no money left. You idiot."

"I love you too."

Natasha glares at him. Clint smirks at her.

"I'm serious." She states. "You can't joke around about things like this anymore. This is a big matter. We're having a baby and now we have no money. You want a house but can we get one?"

"We're going to be fine."

"No, we're not!"

Natasha storms out. He rubs his face and moans as loud as possible. Clint throws himself on the couch and buries himself in the cushions and pillows. Of course his master plan will crash and burn and explode in his face.

"What have I done?" He asks himself staring up at the plain, white ceiling. He rethinks his plan and the corner of his mouth rises. "Oh, I know what to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Clint, of course. You always say that.<strong>

**So our lovely Clint owns an apartment now? Yay! Wonder what'll happen next.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	10. Others Who Love You Both

**So Clint fucked up...some of you guessed what he was going to do next...and you were right.**

**Yay! Longer chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Others Who Love You Both<span>

Clint stands outside his building in the alley between his building and the neighboring one. He's leaning against the wall with a toothpick in his teeth and one of his feet kicked up against the wall his back is on. He watches every car pass by the ghetto area in the hours past midnight. Once the convertible he's waiting for pulls up, the man in it parks in, locks the door, and walks up to him. Clint throws the toothpick from his mouth on the ground and approaches the man. Clint stifles a laugh.

"Should've brought a car with a roof. Or an Iron Man suit." Clint told him. "Someone might steal you vehicle at this time of day."

Tony glares at him. "Well excuse me. You gave me a call at three in the morning to come to your sketchy residence. I will drive whatever I want to get my tired butt over here."

"Suit yourself."

"What do you want? Did Natasha kick you out of the building you now own?"

Clint stares at him. "Where - how do you know I own this? I didn't tell anyone yet."

"Natasha rants. Pepper listens. I eavesdrop. Simple as that."

Clint squints his eyes. "Okay. So you do know. You know that I am the broke idiot who felt too proud so he lost all his money at the perfect time. It's not that I have a baby on the way or anything."

"Are you looking for money for a house?"

"What? God, no. I know that you have it but I do not want you or Pepper or any of the others to give me any. Natasha will _kill_ me if she ever found out. I just - like Natasha, I needed to tell someone."

Tony smiles. "And I was the first on your list?"

"We relate. C'mon, you've done so many stupid things. If I called Steve, he'd give me the 'be a good person' old man speech, Bruce would actually be scared to come out here, T'Challa is in a different country, I have no clue where Hank is, and Thor isn't even on Earth at the moment."

Tony looks up at the night sky. "I wonder where T'Challa and Hank are."

"Tony - "

"I think T'Challa and his lady are expecting a baby. That's the kind of information you get from a weekly reading of SHIELD files."

"Stay focused!" Clint screams. Tony jumps a little.

"Keep your voice down." Tony instructs in a whisper. "We could get shot. Possibly by Natasha."

Clint laughs this time. "This is another reason I called you. You can make me smile in situations like this."

Tony pats his shoulder. "You can handle this. You always find a way how. I'll help you in the way I can."

"Do that by not helping me." Clint instructs.

Tony looks at him one last time before walking back to his car, which was not stolen. Clint yells after him but Tony drives off giving him a peace sign while driving down the road. Clint places his hands back in his pocket and shuffles back inside his building.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_The Next Morning_

Natasha wakes up the next morning walking slowly through the apartment with her hands on top of her small three-month-old baby bump. She rubs it with her soft baggy t-shirt and smiles a bit. Natasha heads to the kitchen and pours herself a mug of tea and some honey. As she's about to go back to her bedroom, she hears a knock on the door that seems that it won't end until the door gets opened.

"I'm coming." Natasha says making her way over. "I'm coming."

She opens the door and sees the toddler of her neighbor, Jessica, smiling brightly with her smile of baby teeth.

"Good morning, sunshine." Natasha greets fluffing her the short hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Morning!" The young one replies. "Where's Clint?"

"Right here." Clint replies opening the door wider as he remains behind Natasha. "What must you say to us?"

The child holds out a small, think, white envelope. Natasha looks at Clint confused about it. He shrugs his shoulders. They guess it was mail sent to the wrong unit, but there were no addresses or stamps. Natasha takes the envelope and opens it. Their eyes open wide as she takes out the multitude of bills in it. All real. Clint gasps as tears well up in Natasha's eyes.

"Where did this money come from?" Natasha asks the child.

"Everyone in the building." The little one replies. "Mommy says you own it now and it's cheaper again. But that's not the rent, that's extra. Mommy says you need a house. Mommy also said that you saved us so we need to save you."

"Thanks darling." Clint says.

"You are the greatest child." Natasha says lowering herself to the child's height. The child places her hands on the small bump.

"And someone else came earlier this morning," the child continues keeping her hands on the bump, "he knocked on my mommy's door. I was in the other room so I couldn't see who it was but I heard. It was a man. He offered Mommy a lot of money for you two. Mommy declined at first. Then the man mentioned that he needs to help you. All your friends are. Because you are all a team."

Natasha hugged the child one more time. Clint joined in.

"Thank you again." Natasha says kissing her forehead. The child smiles and runs down the hall back to her unit.

Natasha closes the door and looks at all the money again. The many bills and one fat cheque. She looks at Clint and grabs him in a hug so he won't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You did it." Natasha tells him. "Goddamn, Clint Barton, you really did it. I am so proud."

"Did what?" He asks.

"You convinced me."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Later_

Clint walks into Stark Towers and makes his way into the lab to see Tony doing what he's always doing, working away at another invention which Pepper most likely yelled at him for. He makes his way closer to the inventor and dodges another tool Tony blindly throws over his shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to help me." Clint says.

Tony removes his safety goggles, smiles, turns around, and looks at Clint. He wipes his hands on his run down jeans and walks over to get a drink. He offers Clint one, but he declines.

"I did no such thing." Tony says.

"Really? The man with the fat cheque?"

"If it helps, your building was already raising money under your noses. I talked with the others when I got back home. Sure, we all contributed, but your building came up with a good portion."

"Why? I told you not to."

Tony stares at him. "When you tell someone not to do something, they will do it. Me, mostly. That, and even though you and Natasha are claimed 'solitary assassins', you're still Avengers. You two are not just a duo anymore. You have us. There are others who love you both."

Clint looks at him again and grabs him in a brotherly hug. He pats his back a few times and then heads for the exit.

"Maybe you're not that much of an ass after all."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Clint sits on the couch with Natasha beside him, lying on his stomach. His arm is around her and her arm is hugging him. They replay the events of their day with smiles on her faces.

"Hey Nat." He calls.

She looks up at him. "What is it?"

He smiles at her and kisses her hair. "You're not alone. Not only do you have me, but we have others who love us both. I just want you to know that."

"I already do."

* * *

><p><strong>What a happy ending. Thank the Barbie and Disney songs.<strong>

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


End file.
